Thieving
Thieving is a members-only skill which allows players to obtain coins and items by stealing from market stalls, chests, or by pickpocketing non-player characters. This skill also allows players to unlock doors and disarm traps. Pickpocketing This is the act of walking up to an NPC and right clicking them, then selecting Pickpocket. If successful, you will gain thieving experience and possibly coins or various items. However, it is possible for the NPC to notice a pickpocket, in which case the NPC will yell "What do you think you're doing!" or some other surprised saying and stun you for four seconds, which will take off a couple of your Hitpoints. Because of the possibility for damage, it is recommended that players bring food. The equipment that a player wears does not affect the success rate, aside from H.A.M. clothing or Gloves of silence. However, equipping a bow without arrows makes it impossible to accidentally attack an NPC. Thievable NPCs Stalls stall found in the East Ardougne marketplace.|183x183px]]There are a large number of stalls throughout RuneScape, although many of them are in the Ardougne Market. To steal from a stall, simply click on it. The player will then steal the item, or if he is in the line of sight of the stall owner or any nearby guards, he may be prevented by stealing and attacked. Because of this, it is recommended that the player thieve from a side of a stall that is well-hidden from the owner and guards. When the item is stolen, it will take a short period of time to respawn. It should be noted you may not buy from or sell to the stall owner for 10 months after the last theft from their stall type. Thievable Stalls Chests There are chests scattered throughout RuneScape. Some chests will have traps on them, to discover what lay inside of them, the trap must be disarmed using the thieving skill, click on the chest and select "Search for traps" from the drop down menu to allow your character to disarm the trap and obtain the items inside. After a player thieves from a chest, he will need to wait for a short period of time before he can again thieve from the chest. Sometimes chests will have dual traps the initial trap disarmed by the thieving skill and a secondary trap that releases Poison Gas into the air, so lower level players should be cautious. If "Search for traps" is not selected when attempting to thieve from a chest, the player will attempt to open the chest and take damage, this damage scales off of your current health down to a minimum. Thievable Chests Doors Certain doors in RuneScape can not be opened by players unless the lock is picked. In order to pick a lock, right-click on a door and select "Pick Lock". If the player has the required thieving level, the door will then be opened. Some doors will require a lockpick to successfully pick the lock. Pickable Doors Other Training Strategies * For levels 1-10, pickpocket men in Edgeville (3 coins/pick). * For levels 10-21, steal cakes from the Baker's Stall in Ardougne. * For levels 21-45, loot urns at the Pyramid Plunder minigameThere are no quest requirements to play Pyramid Plunder, though it is a long and complicated journey to Sophanem without a Pharaoh's Sceptre. Thus it is recommended to purchase one while training thieving, as it can be recharged at almost no cost using artefacts stolen during the minigame.. * For levels 45-91, pickpocket Bandits and Menaphites (with an offensive blackjack for best results). * For levels 91-99, return to Pyramid Plunder. * For levels 15 and up pickpocketing HAM members can prove to be profitable because you can get clue scrolls while pickpocketing them; similarly, from level 38, pickpocketing master farmers provides a chance to collect valuable seeds. Temporary boosts * Bandit's brew will boost thieving by one. * Yellow spicy stew has the potential to raise or lower the thieving level by up to 6 levels. * Sq'irk juice from the Sorceress's Garden minigame. ** Spring sq'irkjuice increases Thieving level by 1 levels. ** Autumn sq'irkjuice increases Thieving level by 2 levels. ** Summer sq'irkjuice increases Thieving level by 3 levels. Random Events There are four different random events that are specific to thieving. * Watchman - A watchman may attempt to arrest a player and begin to attack him or her. This event has been discontinued. * Poison Gas - When thieving from a chest, a poison cloud may appear, which will poison your character. * Pillory - It is possible that your character will be teleported to a pillory in Yanille, Varrock, or Seer's Village, where shapes must be matched in order to pick the lock and return to where your character was thieving. It is possible for players to throw food at the trapped player, although it wont do any damage. * When picking pockets in the HAM Dungeon, it is possible to get slightly concussed from the blow (Higher agility prevents this from happening as often). Get concussed 3 times, and you will be knocked out and thrown out of the dungeon. Thieving Minigames There are a number of minigames which are based on or include Thieving. * Pyramid Plunder - the desert city Sophanem has a pyramid where you can thieve for artefacts. As you get further into the Pyramid, higher thieving is required but it brings increasing amounts of Thieving experience. One of the fastest methods to train Thieving. * Black Jack - Another Thieving activity in the desert. * Rogue's Den - Traverse a maze with Thieving and Agility obstacles. Modest experience. More interesting for thieves is to open the safes in the dungeon. Good for experience and for the gems that you obtain as loot. * Sorceress's Garden - An interesting game where you dodge guards and try to get fruit. Requires patience, a bit of skill, and experience, but yields excellent experience. Has four levels each giving increased experience at levels 1, 25, 45, and 65. Bring empty beer glasses (can be obtained for free at the shelves in the sorcerer's house). Quests rewarding Thieving experience Hiscores Trivia *The first person to reach level 99 in the Thieving skill was Atrate which was achieved on 28 February 2013. He was also the first person to get a single skill to 99. *Thieving is one of the only skills that does not '''require '''any items for training. However, there are items that can boost the amount of XP you receive. Category:Skills Category:Thieving